The Play
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Ally is cast as Juliet in the school play and Austin grows increasing jealous that she has to kiss someone. He ends up ruining everything and must make it up to Ally
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

*At school

Austin and Ally are in the locker area

Ally: I can't wait to try out for the school play.

Austin: What play are you doing?

Ally: Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Are you going to try out?

Austin: No, I don't really understand Shakespeare.

Ally: Ok, I'm trying out for Juliet. Dez is going to film and direct the play and Trish is a stagehand. Maybe you can help out too.

Austin: Yeah, I'll come after school and help paint the set.

Ally: Great. You do know that Romeo and Juliet kiss right?

Austin: Yeah I know that. Why are you asking?

Ally: I just want you to know whoever get the part of Romeo has to kiss the girl who plays Juliet and if I get the role it's just acting. It's not real. So I just want your support. I don't want you to be jealous.

Austin: I promise I won't get jealous. *Later at Sonic Boom *Austin comes in and sees Ally happily reading some staples papers.

Austin: What are you so happy about?

Ally: I got the part!

Austin: I'm so happy for you! * Hugs her

Ally: I'm going to rehearse my lines for the play. I just have to wait for Brandon Winslow

Austin: Whose Brandon Winslow?

Ally: He got the part of Romeo. He's in my advanced chemistry class

Austin: I know him. I sit behind him in History class. He warns me when the teacher is coming every time I fall asleep during one of her lectures.

Ally: He knew the part really well.

*Brandon walks in

Ally: Hey Brandon. Are you ready to rehearse?

Brandon: I sure am. Do you work here? I don't want interrupt your work.

Ally: Yeah, my dad owns the store. My shift is over anyway. We can go rehearse in the Practice Rm upstairs.

Austin: Can I watch you guys rehearse?

Ally: Sure. We could use an audience. You don't mind do you Brandon?

Brandon: No, I don't mind. * They go upstairs and rehearse

* Every time Brandon and Ally get to the kissing part Austin intervenes.

Ally:(frustrated) That's it! Austin go now. You keep messing up the kiss scene.

Brandon: Actually I have to get home anyway. See you at rehearsal tommorow. * Leaves out

Ally: I thought you said you wouldn't get jealous Austin. If you were playing Romeo and another girl was playing Juliet I wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Austin: I'm sorry. I guess it just made me feel uncomfortable seeing you kiss someone else. I won't do it again I promise. In fact I'll make it up to you by staying after school everyday to help the with the set. I need extra credit anyway.

Ally: Alright you better not intervene again. I really like doing this play. Since I don't have stage fright anymore I wanted to try something new.

Austin: I won't intervene. You have my word. I swear on the cub scouts solemn oath I won't intervene.

Ally: Ok. I trust you. Please don't make me lose my trust in you. You can help paint the castle of the balcony Juliet stands on.

Austin: No problem.

*Next day after school, Ally is rehearsing lines with Brandon. Austin is painting the balcony of the castle. He watches Brandon and Ally. Dez walks up to the stage and gets his attention

Dez: Dude! What are you doing?

Austin: Painting the balcony set. Why?

Dez: It looks like you're spying on Ally and Brandon and you're painting your hand not the set.

*Austin looks down and sees his hand covered in paint.

Austin: I'm not spying on them. I just want to help out with the play and be a supportive boyfriend to Ally.

Dez: You can start by painting the set and not yourself. Just relax you have nothing to worry about. Brandon is a really nice guy. He would never break a girl's heart or come between a couple.

Austin: You're right. I promised Ally she could trust me and she can. I have her my solemn word on the oath of the cub scouts pledge.

Dez: Good. Stick to your word. Be careful when you stand the balcony up. It's a little unstable and needs an extra beam to support it.

Austin: Ok. I will.

Dez:(into megaphone) Alright actors take five and we'll start at the kiss scene.

Austin: Dez! You know how I feel about that part.

Dez: What about the oath and how much trust Ally has in you?

Austin: You're right.

Trish: Hey Ally I'm doing your make up for the kiss scene. Your costume is in the back.

Ally: Ok. *Ally comes out from backstage. Austin sees her

Austin: You look amazing.

Ally: Thanks.

Dez: You look great Ally. Are you ready to shoot this scene

Ally: Ready as I'll ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Dez: Ok, Lights, Camera,Action!

Brandon: Your eyes shimmer as bright as thine sky. Lest I shall kiss thee lips as soft as velvet.

Ally: Yes Romeo, thy shall we kiss for our love to be enteral. * They lean into kiss when suddenly the balcony comes crashing down and everyone on the stage runs and screams. Brandon shields Ally from the falling tower and they both move as it crashes to the floor.

Dez: Is everyone ok? * Everyone on stage nods their heads

Brandon: Are you ok Ally?

Ally: Yeah, I'm ok but the balcony set is broken.

*Austin comes running to them.

Austin: Are you guys ok?

Brandon: We're fine but the set isn't.

Ally: Austin you were in charge of the balcony set. Did you let it fall on purpose? You messed up the kiss scene because you were jealous. Now the play is ruined and we'll have to cancel the show.

Austin: Ally I-

Ally: (angrily) Forget it Austin you ruined the play.

Brandon: Isn't there any way to rebuild the set? Is there any extra parts?

Dez: We do have extra parts but it would take all night to do it. Besides the balcony ruined the other stage props. We don't have time replace everything.

Trish: All that hard work for nothing. We should just clean up the mess and go home

*Back Sonic Boom Ally angrily walks toward the Practice Rm and Austin frantically follows her.

Austin: Come on let's talk about this please. Alls just let me explain please

Ally: No! You were jealous and ruined the kiss scene. End of discussion.

*Slams door in his face


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

*Austin continues to knock on the Practice Rm door

Ally: Go away Austin. I don't want to talk right now

Austin: We always talk out our problems. Please let me explain. I didn't let the balcony fall on purpose. It was an accident.

Ally: How come it fell right at the time of the kissing scene like you were trying to stop it. You didn't want me to kiss Brandon. I thought you trusted me. Brandon is my friend and would never come between us. I told you it was just acting and wasn't real.

Austin: I'm really sorry. I let my jealousy take over and I ruined the play.

Ally: Fine, I'll let you come in and explain but you better not lie to me.

*Austin opens the door and sits down in the chair across from Ally.

Austin: Here's the truth, when I finished painting the balcony and it was dry I stood it up and adjusted the extra support beam. I guess I didn't adjust it tight enough and it fell before I could stop it. I'm sorry you almost got hurt. Please forgive me.

Ally: I believe you but we still don't have a balcony set and we don't have time to make a new one. The play is cancelled.

Austin: I know you were really looking forward to it.

I wish there was something I could do.

Ally: I know. Tomorrow we're going to finish taking down the set. It's getting late I have to get home and you should to. See you at school.

*Early the next morning Austin arrives in the auditorium and begins to repair the balcony set and all the other stage props. When he's done he looks at all his hard work and begins to think if how excited Ally will be. Eventually he falls asleep in one of the seats. Someone gently shakes his shoulder and he wakes up.

Ally: Good morning sleepy head. Did you do all this?

Austin: Yes. I felt very guilty about ruining the play. So got here early this morning and fixed everything. Do you like it?

Ally: I love it! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Austin: I'm so happy you like it.

*Brandon walks in and is amazed at the set. Trish and Dez are surprised as well.

Austin: Hey Brandon, I'm really sorry I messed up your scene with Ally but I'm done being jealous and I'm totally supportive of you guys doing the kissing scene.

Brandon: Thanks, You're very lucky to have Ally. She's really special

Austin: I know. She's the best

*Smiles and hugs her

*The play is a success

 **The End**


End file.
